


Do I Wanna Know?

by emileegrimm



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beast Boy - Freeform, Changeling - Freeform, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, Love, OTP Feels, One Shot, One True Pairing, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Titans, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emileegrimm/pseuds/emileegrimm
Summary: She never had been one for music, but Garfield was obsessed with it. There was one song she found invading her thoughts. She played it over and over in the privacy of her bedroom, analyzing and memorizing the lyrics, learning to feel the beat of the bass resonate within her. Each time she listened, she somehow ended up thinking of him.One-shot. Complete.





	Do I Wanna Know?

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this one-shot songfic came to me while listening to "Do I Wanna Know?" by Arctic Monkeys. If you have never heard the song before, I suggest you listen to it before or during reading. 😉 I do not own Teen Titans or the lyrics/song that inspired this story. WARNING: Rated M for a reason. Lemon/Smut. Enjoy.

Her eyes fluttered as she inhaled sharply, her body betraying her mind as it responded to his touch. She felt her cheeks redden with...embarrassment? Anticipation? Frustration? For once, she couldn't identify the emotion that was overwhelming her. In the back of her mind, she reasoned it was because his emotions were becoming entangled with hers, making it difficult for her to focus on the words coming out of her mouth.

"Beast Boy, I already told you we can't do this anymore, this isn't healthy," she mumbled. She hadn't meant to mumble. In her head, her words held an irate tone that should have brought a defeated look to the verdant man's face.

He pressed his lips close to her ear, some of her violet hair clung to his cheek as he nuzzled her neck. "I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week", he murmured. His breath felt hot and ragged against her face. He gripped her hips, his fingers making indents in her flesh.

She struggled to control her breathing; it was all she could do to not pant like an animal in heat.

The first time they gave in to their underlying lust for one another was about a year ago. They hadn't told anyone about their first escapade and had decided to keep it that way. After all, they both had agreed: it was only the ONE time, a desperate connection in a moment of weakness. Nonetheless, it happened a second time, a third, and a fourth, until they lost count of their fornications. It was their secret, their indulgence – the one thing they could look forward to that brought them both excitement and satisfaction. They didn't want to risk ruining a good thing by sharing it with others. After all, it was just sex.

She never had been one for music. But Garfield was obsessed with it, and she couldn't help listening close to every song that played while they embraced in secret. There was one she had found invading her thoughts, even when meditating. She played it over and over in the privacy of her bedroom, analyzing and memorizing the lyrics, learning to feel the beat of the bass resonate within her. Each time she listened, she somehow ended up thinking of him.

About three months ago, Beast Boy had confessed to Raven after a particularly long session of copulation that he had feelings for her - feelings that Raven recognized as akin to affection or love. He said didn't expect Raven to feel the same way; he just needed to share because he couldn't keep it to himself any longer. This interaction scared the empath and she reacted the only way she knew how: by immediately ending the sexual interactions between them. It was cold, she knew it was, but she just didn't know how to process his confession, nonetheless connect with her own emotions about the changeling.

A week after, she hooked up with a tall, dark stranger she met at a bar after three drinks too many. She had convinced herself it was only to get a release from the increased sexual frustration she harbored. She felt a sense of guilt the entire night, so much so that she didn't bother to learn the man's name or have sex at his apartment. Instead, she let him take her in the secluded alleyway next to the bar. Raven didn't let herself acknowledge the guilt, instead, she told herself there was nothing to be guilty about. "It's not like I'm in any type of relationship. This is only for my benefit. I am using him for my own pleasure," she had told herself. As she analyzed her actions after the fact, she couldn't ignore that her one-night stand hadn't satisfied her as she had anticipated. Instead, it had made her feel worse.

His strong hands released their grip on her hips and moved slowly in an upward motion across her abdomen. He traced his right hand along her side, moving upwards toward her face. His hand stopped at her slender neck and gripped it firmly, causing her to inhale sharply. He used his left arm to bring her slim body against his broad chest, his hand pushing her hips and butt flush with his groin. He released a low growl when she involuntarily ground her hips into him. She was losing her resolve and slowly coming undone.

"Don't pretend you aren't turned on right now, Rae. I can smell you...your hormones...ugh...I know you want me. I know you want this. Stop ignoring it," he breathed.

It was true, she wanted him. She wanted him so bad she didn't have the strength to refuse. She also knew how she truly felt about him, and she needed to tell him it was the right thing to do. It was never just sex between them, that was simply a lie she had repeated to keep herself safe. She had been worried about her window of opportunity to tell the shapeshifter that she loved him had closed. She spent most of her days pining for him after her one-night stand with the biker wannabe. This moment, however, was all the confirmation she needed to know that he still wanted to be with her.

He spun her around and held her steady with his hands firmly planted on her shoulders. Her amethyst eyes glowed with lust and apprehension as she met his gaze and wrapped her small hands around his. It felt as if he was staring into her soul, but instead of feeling violated she felt safe, secure, loved. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to tell him what had been on her mind for the past sixty days. Before she could say anything, he interrupted her.

"Rae, we could be together, if you wanted to. Just say the word and I'm yours," he said in a husky voice.

She blinked and opened her mouth, trying to find the right words to say at the moment. No words came out, she simply stood there, gaping at him like a fool. His muscles started to tense in anticipation of her retaliation. She stood there, frozen under his gaze, unsure of how to articulate her emotions.

"Do I wanna know? If this feeling flows both ways?" He said in a hushed voice. He was so goddamn nervous he just couldn't keep his mouth shut. He got that way when he was stressed – diarrhea of the mouth, Victor called it. He had cursed himself after he ruined the only sex life he ever enjoyed by bringing emotions into it. He knew Raven would never feel the same way. Despite this knowledge, he had to open his fat mouth and share the thoughts that had been going through his mind since they met when they were fifteen. There was no one like her, no one who could compare to her ethereal beauty or intelligence. No one captured his mind or heart like she did. He hadn't hesitated or felt any regrets when she approached him a year ago looking for a release one night after a rough battle the team had with Slade. After all, it was one of his fantasies presenting itself on a silver platter; a dream come true.

His hand slid down from her shoulders and held her clammy petite hands in his large, gloved ones. He brought his face closer to hers until their noses touched. His breath was warm on her face and smelled of spearmint. Her heart started beating hard and fast as she thought of what to say. She felt vulnerable and exposed, nervous of how he would react even though she knew he already reciprocated the emotion that was tightening her throat and lingering on her tongue. Her lower back started to gather sweat as she studied his emerald globes, currently flecked with gold from the animalistic lust caged beneath his calm appearance. Her body was starting to respond just from the proximity of their bodies. She shivered and glanced down at her feet, unable to miss a glance at his hardening groin. She blushed thinking of all the times her tongue and lips had teased it until her mouth was filled with his sticky goodness.

Garfield started to worry that maybe in their time apart she had found someone else to satiate her desires. He needed to know, he needed confirmation one way or the other so he could stop obsessing over the half demon. She was silent, avoiding his eyes by staring at her feet.

"Is there someone else?" he asked. Raven quickly pulled their faces away and met his gaze, the expression on her face hardened, brows knit together in irritation but she remained silent. …...Rae, say something. Please," Beast Boy pleaded.

"Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody else," Raven said, agitation in her tone.

Beast Boy blinked at her, not believing what he just heard. He felt a mix of relief and renewed lust rush through him. He knew Raven wasn't the best at voicing her emotions and this was her way of saying she wanted him. She hadn't found someone else to fuck after all. It wasn't a confirmation of love, but it was enough.

After she spoke the words, his lips came crashing down onto hers. She let out a squeak of surprise before returning the kiss, sliding her tongue between his lips to find his. She moaned softly as he traced her full lips with his tongue and bit down firmly on her lower lip. God, she loved when he did that, it made the demon inside of her boil with lust. She wrapped her fingers in his thick, unruly hair, bringing his face closer to hers. His arms snaked around her waist and tugged at the zipper of her uniform. He pressed his hips against hers, forcing her to feel how hard she made him. He tugged at the shoulders of her black leotard, attempting to make her let go of him so he could remove the skintight material blocking his hands from her firm ass.

She teased him, refusing to remove the hold her fingers had in his hair and tightening her grip on his head. He growled softly in protest, his teeth bared in frustration. She licked his lips slowly, a devilish grin on her face, and tugged one of his ears with her hand. Not releasing her hold of his head, she moved her face away to look him in the eye.

"What are you going to do about it, Gar?" she challenged in a breathy voice.

It was enough to make the beast inside of him roar with confidence. She was the only one he allowed to call him by his real name, and it turned him on.

"This," he grunted. In one swift motion, he lifted her up, wrapped her legs around his muscled torso and pinned her arms above her head with his left hand as he pressed her against the wall. She gasped at the quick movement and let out a sultry snicker, basking in the lust and excitement crashing over her as he shredded her uniform with his right hand. She started to laugh softly from the giddiness she was feeling from overdosing on his desire, resting her head on the wall behind her. His emotions were so strong, infecting her thoughts to the point that she felt drunk, but she relished it.

He kissed the crook of her neck greedily, grinding his hips into hers. She sighed in delight and closed her eyes, her skin forming goosebumps as he made his way to her exposed chest. He hadn't let go of her arms and she started to protest this, wanting to strip him of his clothing so she could feel the strength of his abs against her.

Sensing this, he released her arms but kept her body against the wall. Panting, nipples hard, strands of purple hair stuck to her forehead and neck with sweat...she was a sight to behold. He could feel his desire rush to his member and it made him harder. He tugged his shirt over his toned torso, throwing it behind him somewhere in the room. He unzipped his pants and pulled them to his knees with his underwear. She smirked at him, knowing he wasn't going to take time for foreplay – not when she was like this. Her arms rested on his shoulders as he removed his gloves and used a sharp fingernail to cut one side of her black lace thong. His fingers immediately plunged into her to test her level of natural lubrication. He hissed and flashed a naughty smile at the half-demon before guiding himself in. She practically melted against him as he began to find his rhythm, her head softly hitting the wall behind her as his thrusts became deeper and more forceful.

"Oh, don't stop," she whispered into his ear as she raked her fingernails down his strong back. He licked her neck and nibbled her right ear. She groaned in response, digging her nails into his flesh.

"Rae, I fucking love you and I don't care if it makes this the last time I get to be with you," he confessed, his voice gravelly and gruff. He looked at her, expecting a response.

"Gar!" she cried in pleasure as he thrust deeper. "I - I love you too. It was never just sex, I just didn't know how to -" she responded in rush. She didn't get to finish her sentence as he engulfed her lips with his and held both sides of her face with his strong hands.

His thrusting slowed and he pulled his face away from hers to look at her in the eyes. Her eyes began to well with tears, his emotions mixing with hers and overwhelming her senses. The happy tears threatened to break through, but just as she thought she ruin the moment by becoming a blubbering idiot, he resumed his pace again.

She threw her head back again in pleasure but this time it collided with the wall behind her. She grabbed the back of her head with her hand as she heard Gar's infectious laughter fill the room. She couldn't help laughing at herself. Love really does turn people into fools, she thought.

He kissed her again as he resumed his thrusts. He could feel her climax building with each slam of their hips. He focused on her breasts bouncing up and down in time with his movements, a bead of sweat sliding between her perfectly round mounds. Something animalistic in him made him lean forward and lick the trail of sweat with his tongue. Just as he did, he felt her reach her climax. He groaned in pleasure and filled her as her voice raised two octaves higher than usual, signaling her release. She shuddered, covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her eyes glowed with the delight that always came from after sex.

He slowly released her from the wall and brought her gently to her feet. She wobbled for a second before leading him to the bed in the center of the room. He stretched his lean body across it as she crawled across to lay next to him. He planted a soft kiss on her warm forehead, wrapping a strong arm around her slim figure.

"I love you, Gar. I really do," she croaked, her voice hoarse from their lovemaking session. She kissed his chest and rested her cheek against his shoulder, gazing at him beneath her thick dark lashes. He felt his heart flutter and stomach cartwheel.

"I love you too Raven," he murmured, kissing her firmly on the lips.  
_______________________

There it is. I did it. This was so hard to write because it is my first complete fanfic as well as my first lemon. Constructive feedback appreciated! Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it! xoxo


End file.
